Dont leave
by ZeRo-StReAkEr0139
Summary: a woried blackout and a dying barricade.slash.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: blackout x barricade(human/holoform) probably some sreamerxsoundwave in next chapter.

First fanfic, request by a friend, don't expect much…………..

Location : battle field

"BARRICADE!!!!!!!!!", blackout is sreaming in the middle of the war between the autobots and the dececticon. "BARRICADE , where are you ?!", he just cant except the fact that his best friend signal is almost undetectable. "scorponok ! search for Barricade!!!",as the teen go and search for what his brother(a/n:yes , people I made scorponok and blackout brothers.) had assign him to do . after what seems like 15 minutes human time blackout finally found what his been searching for. 'no..NONONONO!!' There a few feet away from him lay a lifeless body of barricade. As he run towards the dark-haired cop, he fell on his knees and he could feel a single hot tear flow from his eye " Barricade ? its me blackout…" , " B-Blackout?" come the hoarse voice of barricade, it's a good thing that the location of where barricade was found is between a giant boulder and rock. Blackout hesitate for a while before he caress his thumb on the face of the cop. "don't worry 'cade im gonna bring ya back to the ark as soon as the war is oferr and we'll have hook fixed you up in no time" blackout said just to make sure that his friend is still there with him. Then his gaze finally stop at the cop's eyes , usually the cop's eyes is usually filled with fury and blood red- colored,but know it's dim red and it's can be mistaken as light brown.

Blackout can fell more tears flow from his eyes seeing his best friend that he secretly have a crush for like 10 years human time but doesn't have the courage to tell how he feels , the pilot is scared that the feeling he give will be thrown away like a piece of thrash even though the whole decepticon know that blackout is a, what human call it aa… yes 'playboy' sometimes he brings 3 girls at once to his personals quarters and don't give a damn when one of them even gets pregnant because of him ( it had happened twice and blackout still act like he had done nothing wrong..). but barricade was another thing , blackout has fallen head over heels when the first time he meet the cop in the decepticon ranks and was surprise of how little barricade body was ,could fight 10 'cons in the same time , and break the pilots record for finishing 10' cons in 12minutes and 11 second and his for 10 minutes and 24 seconds.

But now it feels like if barricade dies it will be the end of the silver-haired pilot he him self doesn't know why he cares so much for the cops even though the only things that barricade ever do to him was hitting him, threaten him , heck he even tride to poison his high-grade energon for waking barricade up in 2 am in the morning for a stupid thing that scorponok had just got his first wet dream that night , that night he almost lost his 'man hood' because of barricade said something about beating him in the morning if he don 't get out of his bedroom in 10 second apparently for poor blackout he got beat up in the night cause he just wont get out from barricade's room . he just can't stop to chuckle at the memory heck he didn't even know when did he even started to think to the past but know he just have to get barricade to the ark as fast as possible.

Flame if you want its okay… Anyway , yes they just look like human but not 100% human. Chp 2 will be in around next week if I feel like writing it… T.T


	2. Chapter 2

Right this is chp 2! And I know that haven't got much review so I'm just gonna finished this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Pairing:BlackoutxBarricade and hint of StarscreamxSoundwave

* * *

-In the Decipticons base-

"Hook, how is he? Is he going to be alright?" the concern pilot ask the decpticon medic, "For primus sake Blackout, please just Shut the fuck up!!!" the furious medic answer. It's been almost 5 hours since the war and still no report about any of the one that is injure, Hook said that the one who is injured badly have to stay in the med-bay for operation and those people are: Barricade, Starscream, Ravage, and Skywarp. Since that enouncement Blackout and Soundwave have been waiting in front of the med-bay waiting for their important ones. 2 hours has pass and still no one emerge from the med-bay the hall was silent at that time so Blackout decide to have at least a little talk with Soundwave, "so, who are you waiting for? Or are you just here because Megatron told you to?" 'Well that was a stupid question to ask of course his waiting for Ravage who else?!' Blackout scream in his mind, there was a few minutes of silence and Soundwave finally answer "waiting for: Starscream" "yea well who els- w-wait what? I m-mean who?!" Blackout stutter not sure of what he just heard 'did he just said that his waiting for that loud-mouthed seeker?!' "Suggestion: get check up from Hook afterwards" the communication officer answer "NO I don't want a check up! I mean come 'on your waiting for Starscream?! Are you having a malfunction or something?!" "Negative" "then why then?!" there were silence again, Blackout hate silence and something hit him like- like

*flashback*

"Blackout! Hands up!" a young Blackout was not ready to get the ball and the Basket ball hit his face and he got a nose bleed afterwards and a few broken bones for his 'teammates'.

"Get ready!" Barricade was practicing baseball with Blackout. He was the pitcher and Barricade was the one who will hit the ball or the hitter (a/n: does anyone know what they call them self?) the first few warm up the balls was easily been hit but when the 20th ball has been thrown something happen Barricade was always hitting the ball at such a strength that's why when it hit someone it will hurt… A LOT, so like the bad luck receiver Blackout is he got hit with the ball. That was really painful especially when the ball accidently hit his man hood.

And there's even the time when- OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!!! It's painful enough that I have to remember those memories!

-End of flashback-

"You like Starscream don't you?!"

-Meanwhile in starscream dream-

"HA-HACOOO!!! some idiot's are talking about me…"

-Back to reality-

"What makes you think that?" Soundwave ask in his usual monotype voice. "Well… in case you haven't notice Ravage is also in that room and if you're really here for him, you just answer me earlier that you were waiting for him but you answer 'Starscream', you must've been lost in your mind when I ask you that, you can't lie 'cause that IS the only thing on your mind, am I correct?" "Blackout: is right, query: why is blackout also here?" "well since you tell me the truth I guess it's fair enough I told you why I'm here, I'm waiting for Barricade… man, I hope he's still alive" Soundwave's eyes soften under his red visor 'I just wish I could said the same thing about you Starscream…"

-3 hours later-

Hook emerge from the med-bay and just stayed silent at the two, Blackout and Soundwave took the opportunity to immediately stood up "how's he gonna be? Is he even still alive?" ask a very concern Blackout "skywarp and Ravage will live, but I'm not sure about Barricade and Starscream their wounds are kindda fatal and I've done everything I could to safe them… it's up to them now" Blackout growl and look behind Hook to the sleeping Barricade and ran up to him "HEY, SHORTY WAKE UP!!! You can't die now!!! We have a score to settle!!!" Blackout keeps on screaming to the sleeping Barricade. "BARRICADE! BARRicade… please, please wake up i-I don't know what I'll do without you… so please WAKE UP, DAMMIT!!!" Blackout was close to tears now, he has already shed a tear now but it was soon followed by a hand cupping his face "Ba-Baricade?" Barricades hand was cold but that didn't matter because he's alive now even though his eyes hasn't come back to Its normal ruby like color Blackout was already Grateful to primus to return 'his' Barricade to him "Barricade, I'm so glad you're okay… I'm so worried… Barricade there's something want to tell you-" a finger put itself to Blackouts Mouth "shut…up… your voice can be heard to the underworld... and because of you I'm stuck in the living world with you…" Blackout eyes soften even though other will think that's an insult "you're welcome…" and he lean down to kiss Barricade, the kiss was soft unlike the way he fights at all Barricade was shock at first but return the kiss once his mind has start to work again.

* * *

Okay so do you want to have a chp 3 or should I stop here? Sorry for the grammar error….


End file.
